


One More Punch!

by OnePunchMySoul



Category: Haikyuu!!, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Additional characters will be added - Freeform, Cyborgs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Onepunchman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Smut, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, all of haikyuu tbh, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinakage, hinata shouyou - Freeform, hq, kageyama tobio - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, opm, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, takeda ittetsu - Freeform, tanaka ryuunosuke - Freeform, ukai keishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePunchMySoul/pseuds/OnePunchMySoul
Summary: Hinata Shouyou had dreams of being the number one ace, but when volleyball wasn't his future he learned that he wanted to become the number one hero! After three years of training he became too strong, and short, losing his height alongside gaining his power. He found no challenge until a grumpy faced cyborg entered his life, wanting to become strong to enact revenge on the mad cyborg for destroying his town and his family. A crossover between Haikyuu!! and One Punch Man.





	One More Punch!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first posted fic so PLEASE BE GENTLE! I am pleased to bring to AO3 a crossover that I hold near and dear to my heart, and would like to mention that Kkumri has beautiful Kagehina OPM au art! Her username for both instagram and tumblr is kkumri and I'm sure she has other social media outlets as well! 
> 
> Some chapters may be short as I am a graduate assistant and employee at my University as well as at a movie theatre so I may just upload what I have when I can!
> 
> This fic is beta'd by my best friend and sister JurassicHoe!

Shouyou was wandering the streets of city Z, no sales peeking his interest today but he did buy a meat bun! Pizza flavored of course. He ate, a skip in his step as he headed toward the center of the broken down city when he heard it; a monster’s evil laugh only a couple blocks away.

He shoved the rest of the bun in his mouth before leaping, jumping over buildings before seeing it; an ugly, purple alien looking monster, reaching its claws toward a little girl. He dropped down, leaving cracks in the ground as he wrapped his small body around her, turning his head back with a smile.

“Get out of here” he told the girl, gently pushing her away before spinning around, blandly looking at the monster with his arms crossed.  
  
“Geh geh geh! A child coming to save another eh? You think you’re a hero small one? Who are you?”  
  
“I am Shouyou Hinata! A guy who’s a hero for fun. And I’m not a kid!” He yelled, pouting at the monster before pulling into a defensive stance, “get ready, because I’m going to kick your butt” he smiled, watching as the monster stretched and grew into something even more hideous, all sharp teeth and large claws, yelling about how the earth made him and _blah blah_ , immediately making the ginger bored.

“Ugh just shut up” he growled, swinging an easy punch toward the purple monster, easily hitting him in his torso, obliterating the monster into a stinky pile of goo.

He looked down at his fist, eyebrows furrowed before dropping to his knees, gloved fingers sliding into unruly, orange hair as he yelled, “One punch again?! DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIT!”

\-----------------

“Aw maaaaan! I really need a new job” he whined to himself, looking down at his small grocery bag filled with: one carton of eggs, green onions, and bananas, hoping that there’s enough rice in his apartment to last him the next few days. As he contemplated finding work around city Z, a car monster popped up, declaring his greatness and immediately getting killed, Shouyou’s punch immediately removing the problem, but crushing his eggs in the process.

“Well! Guess I’m having eggs over rice tonight” he exclaimed, heading toward his home, kicking rocks along the way.

\-----------------

Shouyou wasn’t always this powerful. He was an athlete in school, a volleyball player that had high dreams of being the ace and going to nationals, but his team never succeeded. He played for a league during college, not being offered any scholarship to play professionally and focused on his education, taking computer engineering because it’s what his dad did.

He passed, barely, managing to graduate and apply for job after job, without success after losing his first due to budget cuts, city Z having been partially destroyed by a recent influx in monsters.

Dating wasn’t something Shouyou held much interest in either, something he tried, and failed at in school, leading him to believe that it isn’t what it’s all cracked up to be, but that certainly didn’t mean he never had any partners. He was tall, five foot eleven to be exact with a lithe build from volleyball and a messy shock of orange hair, capturing the attention of men and women when he was in school.

Now though, his dark circles and blank stare kept others at bay, something he was thankful for in his recent years. He never considered himself depressed, not bothering to see a doctor about the numbness he felt in his chest when he couldn’t even afford insurance anyway, so it was ignored, along with his ever growing disinterest in people.

It was on another day of job hunting that Shouyou found a new purpose in life; a crab monster of all things bringing him out of his stupor and making him realize that working in a shitty suit in an office wasn’t for him, but being a hero would be his true dream!

He was walking toward his apartment, ignoring the growling in his stomach and the shame in his chest at another failed interview when a large crab monster, Crablante as he introduced himself as, blocked his path, pointing a bloodied claw between his brows, “you’re eyes are like mine young man, I’ll let you live. I have a big-chinned brat to tear apart! Geh geh geh!” he laughed, sauntering away from a bored Shouyou as he shrugged, walking back toward his apartment as if nothing happened.

That’s when he saw him though, a big-chinned brat kicking around a soccer ball. “Shit! Kid! You messed with a crab monster right?” he squawked, looking side to side for the monster in question.

“Yeah” the kid mumbled, scratching his oversized chin, “I drew nipples on him with permanent marker.”

“That’s dumb! He’s a monster and he wants to kill you!” he yelled, hands tugging his own hair. “Gwahhhh I don’t know why I care, I’ll just go home” he mumbled, starting to head off before he heard the monster come up behind them, reaching for the kid. Without thinking, he lunged for the kid and jumped, looking back midair to see the crab monster snapping at them with bloodied claws.

 _“What the hell am I doing?!”_ he thought, leaning down to check the kid for injuries before yelling, “You need to get out of here dummy! He’s going to kill you!”

“B-but, my soccer ba-” pop, the monster stomped on the ball, causing both the kid and Shouyou to jump before Crablante started ranting about shitty kids and how he needs to die for nipples he can’t clean off himself, allowing Shouyou to push the kid away. He couldn’t help it, but he started laughing high and loud at the monster, looking up at him with tears as he said “you remind me of a villian from a manga!” before being smacked, flung across the playground to land in a broken heap.

A fight ensued, Shouyou picking himself back up to declare himself a hero, tossing his second-hand suit jacket to the ground as he yelled “bring it on!” to the monster, utilizing old athletic abilities that have been long since retired to vault over the monster, catching his tie with volleyballs printed all over on the crab’s eye stock, tugging hard until it along with the crab’s innards shot out, effectively killing the monster.

The following day, after caring for wounds himself at home and sleeping like the dead Shouyou trained, waking up early to begin his workouts. He was in fairly decent shape from volleyball in college, but it had been a couple years since he devoted time toward exercise so he started small: 100 pushups, 100 situps, and a 10km run, everyday, overexerting himself in the beginning but not allowing himself any reprieve if he was to become the world’s best hero!

He used to heat in the winter, no air conditioning in the summer, and ate tangerines every morning for breakfast, training his body to become stronger, more durable against outside forces.

His routine ended up staying the same for the most part, not bothering to change it much with how much monster fighting he tried to do, beating himself black and blue and nearly dying on multiple occasions to become stronger, never straying from his routine until, one day, he beat a monster with only one punch, feeling elated that he had done it! That is, until every monster after that became too easy to defeat.

To make matters worse, he hadn’t noticed that he had been shrinking considerably in height until he realized that he had to cuff his track pants, thinking that perhaps they were just stretched out until he looked into his bathroom mirror, finally noticing that the bottom part of his face couldn’t even be seen! He screamed, fell against the wall and mourned the loss of his height, glad that his tiny, Japanese apartment accommodated his new size well, but unable to comprehend how he shrunk at least five inches?!

“Dammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!”

\-----------------

There were many fights that required his obnoxiously orange track suit to need repair, causing show to have to find a tailor in city Z to repair it, opting to spend the small fee to fix his old suit rather than buy a new one.

The tailor, takeda Ittetsu was a small, extremely nice man with glasses that, even when Shouyou tried, would never let him pay more than a couple yen, telling the orange haired man that his money is no good here since he has his own hero to keep his neighborhood safe!

At this time, Shouyou still stood about five foot eleven, five foot ten probably but Shouyou doesn’t notice things like that, but would bow low to the ground, loudly thanking the older man for his services, making Takeda blush and wave his hands everytime.

One afternoon, Shouyou entered the man’s shop with a tear on the pants of his suit from fighting a frog monster when he noticed a group of men in suits harassing him, instantly forcing him into a defensive stance as he prepared to fight. They left, barely sparing the ginger a glance as one reminded Takeda that “you have one day Takeda, I suggest you find a way” slamming the store door behind him.

Shouyou watched, them leave, hands curling into fists as he spun around, asking Takeda what that was all about, angrily slamming his hands on the counter, leaving one or two cracks in his wake.

“I-It’s nothing for you to worry about Hinata-Kun!” he enthused, waving his hands back and forth, “I just owe them money for rent is all, but they keep raising prices so I may have to give up the shop”  
  
“Gwaaaaa! No way Takeda-San! Your shop is the best and I only come to you! Who are they?” he growled, looking back toward the door with a sneer.

Takeda chuckled, patting Shouyou on the head like a dog, “they’re yakuza my boy, nasty business that YOU don’t need to get yourself involved with! I’ll figure out something.” He assured, tsking at the state of Hinata’s pants before taking them aside to fix, not noticing until he heard the bell that Shouyou had left, off to go find these ruffians who are threatening his friend!

“He really is a hero huh?” he wondered aloud, pulling out a sketchbook from behind the counter, filled with hero suits, opening to a blank page with a smile.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fic posted online! I have been itching to write this au and after rewatching both Haikyuu!! and One Punch Man for the billionth time I realized that I needed to just try it and see what happens! The ratings will change for this as I'm sure HinaKage smut will happen, but it will stay Mature for now as there will be monster death, gore, and cyborg gore since Genos (Kageyama) always gets torn apart. 
> 
> Comments are welcome and encouraged! I would love feedback!


End file.
